kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 39
Prohibit the Failure; Part 2 is the 39th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Emotionally tormented by Cedric Granville, Charlotte Belew tries to find out more to his motivations and plans against the Belew sisters, while believing hard in Raishin's ability to save her sister, Henriette Belew. Later, on Cedric's orders, Sin tracks down Raishin, with the aim to kill him and retrieve their hostage. Summary Discussing with Sin how Raishin Akabane is an outcast in the Akabane clan, Cedric Granville comments Felix Kingsfort was foolish to let Raishin get in the way of his plans. Charlotte Belew sits quietly in Cedric's office, as the latter considers the possibility that Yaya may be the same Automaton model as Sin. A moment later, Cedric's crystal ball glows, showing Raishin and Yaya taking Henriette Belew away, against her own will. They soon run into the forest. Cedric confirms that Raishin has abducted Henriette, commenting his tactics amuse him. Charlotte smirks, and mocks Cedric for underestimating Raishin. Unimpressed, Cedric claims the Belew family has fallen, ever since the former Count left his family, causing the family to disperse. Furthermore, he alleges the former Countess, mother of Charlotte and Henriette, sold Henriette to a brothel when they became poor. Infuriated, Charlotte refutes the allegations. However, Cedric accuses Charlotte of having a superiority complex, as she has been the more fortunate sibling. Taunting their sibling love, he threatens to make Henriette suffer even more, enraging Charlotte, who vows to eradicate his family. Annoyed, Sin smacks Charlotte, causing her to fall. Cedric orders Sin to recapture Henriette from Raishin, and kill the latter, and adds on that he should bring his decapitated head back as a present for Charlotte. After Sin leaves, Charlotte demands to know the reasons for Cedric tormenting the Belew sisters, to whom Cedric smiles and claims it is fun, and would make Felix feel better too. To her surprise, Cedric claims he and Felix are cousins, as well as best friends. Charlotte accusingly shouts at him, stating he is not the true "Cedric", but someone impersonating him and his magic, before demanding to know his true identity. Grinning, "Cedric" claims he is a shadow without form. Meanwhile, Raishin, Yaya, and Henriette are in a clearing. Raishin then confirms that Charlotte has been forced to carry out orders because Henriette's life is on the line, as a hostage. He explains that because Henriette feels guilty for her sister's actions, she has been wanting to commit suicide. It dawns on Yaya that Raishin requested Shoko Karyusai to do a check on Henriette's body, to see if anything had been implanted on her to monitor her. However, the check reveals nothing. Observing how there is always someone who saves Henriette before she commits suicide successfully, Raishin believes her perpetrators cannot let her die just yet. Henriette cries it is impossible to get away from the clutches of her perpetrators, but Raishin assures her his plan is not to run away. Without warning, a strong gush of wind surrounds them, and much to Raishin's predictions, Sin appears. Smiling with grit, Raishin comments the perpetrators have taken up his bait, before noticing Sin is a butler. Sin admits his young master, Cedric Granville, has a twisted mind, and believes the Granville family will meet its end soon. As Raishin comments how good of a butler he is, Sin notes that if he was to reveal his own flaws, he can be considered short-tempered. Suddenly, Sin disappears momentarily by jumping high, before landing heavily onto the ground. However, Yaya manages to dodge the blow, and Raishin orders Henriette to stay close to him. Raishin and Yaya then ready themselves to fight Sin. Characters in Order of Appearance #Cedric Granville #Sin #Raishin Akabane #Yaya #Henriette Belew #Frey #Charlotte Belew Navigation Category:Chapters